1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe cabinets and more particularly pertains to a new carousel shoe cabinet for storing shoes in an organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe cabinets is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe cabinets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,571; U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,513; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,874; U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,942; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,390; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,017.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new carousel shoe cabinet. The inventive device includes a cabinet with an upper compartment therein. The front of the cabinet has an opening into the upper compartment. A carousel assembly is provided in upper compartment. The carousel assembly has generally circular spaced apart upper and lower rings, and an elongate shaft extending between the upper and lower rings. The upper and lower rings each have a center hub and plurality of radial spokes extending radially between the center hub and the respective ring. An upper end of the elongate shaft is coupled to the center hub of the upper ring. A lower end of the elongate shaft is rotatably mounted to the center hub of the lower ring to permit free rotation of the elongate shaft about the longitudinal axis of the elongate shaft. A plurality of hanger assemblies are hung on the upper ring. Each of the hanger assemblies has an upper hook and a column of interconnected flexible shoe sleeves downwardly depending from the upper hook. The upper hook of each of the hanger assemblies is hooked on the upper ring such that the column of shoe sleeves of each hanger assembly downwardly depends from the upper ring. Each of the shoe sleeves is designed for receiving a pair of shoes therein.
In these respects, the carousel shoe cabinet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing shoes in an organized manner.